


COC 2019 - Day 5: Carry On Prequel

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Baz tries to scare Simon in the Wavering Wood, but the plan backfires.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 9
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 5: Carry On Prequel

SIMON

Agatha Wellbelove is the most beautiful girl in school and I can't believe she asked me to meet her in the Wavering Wood. Well, she didn't really ask me. She send me a note which said: 

"Dear Simon, Meet me at the Wavering Wood after dinner.  
~ Agatha"

It's after dinner and I'm on my way. I haven't told Penny, because I don't want her snooping around. Maybe I should have changed. Or at least brush my teeth. Well know I already crossed the drawbridge.

I can already see the football pitch. Not far away is the Wavering Wood, but I can't see Agatha. Did she mean in the Wavering Wood? So I walk into the wood.

I don't know how long I've been walking. 20 minutes? I don't think Agatha is here. Maybe she forgot? I don't know. I turn around and want to go back, but all I see are trees and I don't exactly know from what direction I cam from. I did some turns on my way, but I guess that wasn't my best idea. (Wasn't my worst either.)

"Well Snow, did your dearest Wellbelove not show up?" I hear a voice behind me, that I would recognise anywhere.  
"Crowly, Baz what are you doing here?" I turn around and see hin casually leaning against a tree, looking at me.

"I'm just making a little walk through the wood. What are you doing here, Snow?" Before I can say anything he continues. "Oh wait, I know. Dear Simon, meet me at the Wavering Wood after dinner. Signed Agatha." He has a smirk on his face that makes me want to punch him. Everything about him makes me want to punch him.

"Well great plan, Baz. You got me, I'm here. And now I'll go back if you had your fun." I say angrily, my hands clenched into fists.  
"Wait, you can't go. I brought a friend for you! Since you like to make friends, just so much." Now I really want to punch that smirk from his face.

"Have you ever heard of a chimera, Snow?"  
"A what?" My patience is at its end. I'm normally not a very patient person, but when it comes to Baz my patients equals zero.

Baz whistles and I hear something coming our way. It sounds big and heavy. Baz doesn't seem bothered, so I decide I don't have to be worried either. Which was a stupid idea.

I can see what is coming our way now. No I've never heard of a chimera before. No I've never seen one. (Maybe I should pay more attention in mythology.) Now I have. And it scares the shit out of me.

It's... It's... A... Lion-goat-snake... - thing? It has half the body of a goat and half the body of a lion and both, a goat and a lions head. And great, there is a snake where the tail should be. Oh even better, THE SNAKE IS BREATHIN FIRE.

"What the fuck, Baz!" I yell at him. He's still leaning against the tree and laughs.  
"Don't be afraid, Snow. She'll only hurt you." But the thing runs right into him and throws him on the ground.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to attack me!" He snarls at the beast and takes his wand out of his pocket. "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall!"

The chimera is thrown backwards, which gives Baz time to stand up and back away from the beast. He's now standing a few feet away from me. We're both looking at the chimera, which is trying to get up.

"What now?" I ask scared.  
"I'm going to run and you'll let yourself be eaten by the chimera so I have time to get away." And with that he just starts running. I can't belive that prick let me alone with that thing. No, I take that back. I'd be surprised, if he stopped acting like an arse just a minute.

I run after Baz, but that pillok is fast. But I have a feeling that the chimera is even faster. I can hear it running after us. I look over my shoulder, I see it and its not far away and its coming closer.

So I run faster, until I'm right behind Baz. But the chimera already catched up to us. It jumps in front of us and forces us to stop. The snakes starts spitting fire and we jump out the way.

Baz starts to throw spells at the chimera, but they don't work as well as they should. The chimera runs in Baz's direction, but he already lowered himself to the ground and the beast jumps over him against a tree. It turns around ans heads to me, but Baz is already throwing spells at the chimera. He's basically singing them.

"Snow, do something! Explode or go off or what you always do!" Baz yells at me.  
"I can't! I can't do it on command!" I yell back.  
"Crowly, you're really the worst chosen one, who's ever been chosen."  
"Back off, Baz!" He makes me angry.  
"How are you supposed to save the world, when you can't even properly tie your shoes, Snow?" He yells at me between his spells.  
"Shut up, Baz." I feel my arms tingling and I breathe heavily. It feels like I can't get enough air in my lungs and my skin is burning.  
"You should just go back to your orphanage! You don't belong in this World, Snow!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BAZ!" I can't hold my magic back anymore.

BAZ

I wake up on the ground. My body hurts, but I lift myself up. I'm sitting in a fucking hole.

I remember Snow's magic all over the place. The smell of smoke, that layed heavy in the air. And then he glowed and everything went black.

Where is Snow? I look around and see him laying in the middle of the crater. He doesn't move. "Snow?" Is he dead? I slowly walk towards him and tap his shoulder with my foot. He growls.

SIMON  
I roll on my back and look up to Baz who's standing above me. I feel weak, I just want to sleep. I think Baz is about to kill me, but he's just staring at me. And he doesn't have his wand.

"Where's your wand?" I say to him. He looks around and walks to the side of the crater where a little stick is laying and picks it up.  
"Well, seems like the chimera is gone, Snow." He puts the wand in his pocket and starts walking out of the wood. "See you in our room, Snow." What a bugger.


End file.
